The Blood Theory
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Basically my theory on what the evolution and the Queen Chiroptera hierarchy would be if there were indeed more Chiroptera.


This is my take on the Chiropteria society in general if there were more than just Saya and Diva's line. Since we don't know, through the anime anyway, if there are any more bloodlines, it kind of opens the hole for ideas.

**Evolution -- **There is no clear path to see how or why the human form Chiroptera species evolved as they did. Perhaps nature saw fit to put a "top predator" to hold the place that would become the place humans will take. Unlike the later generations, these early Chiroptera are all born with a Chiroptera body similar to those of the Chevaliers that will emerge in due course. And instead of twins being born, the Chiroptera children are born in clutches, for a lack of a better word.

Since Chiroptera are not asexual, and at this stage in their early evolution, Human Chiroptera clutches have male, as well as female, children. Yet it is the females that hold the deadly blood that will carry on through the generations. The males either have their mother's blood or their father's blood. If it is the mother's, the male's blood has more potency than that of their fathered blood brothers. Yet if a male Chiroptera drank the blood of one of ther clutch sisters, or even an unrelated female, they will become what will evolve into a Chevailer.

Evolution has since eliminated the males from even being born and narrowed down the number of natural born Chiroptera from anywhere between four and eight down to just four. These four are all female who are all dangerous to their other three sisters due to their blood. It is during this time that the Chevaliers come into creation. These first Chevaliers do not play a decisive role as their predecessors will. These Chevaliers serve all four sisters, though they tend to serve the one Queen that had sired them most of all.

At this point in their evolution, the Chiroptera have created for themselves a hierarchy that will survive to the present day. This hierarchy will be explained in full detail later. But in essence, the hierarchy, a matriarchy, runs similar to this: High Empress, Empress, High Queen, and Queen. The male Chiroptera, limited though their time was, had a similar hierarchy. Limited research on the natural male Chiroptera has led to many scientists creating many different theories on the males' hierarchy. Though this hierarchy has been followed throughout the course of the Chiroptera, it has come to this point in their evolution that it was actually put forth.

Throughout the evolution of the earth as a whole, from the time of the end of the dinosaurs to what would have become it's current form, the Chiroptera has had a human form evolution from similar to that of the normal human, yet held a form similar to the form of Cro Magnon; a distant cousin of the modern human compared to the further cousin the Neanderthal. Due to the near immortality of the Chiroptera, the older generations have seen the rise of modern human, and have always seemed to be on the leading edge of science and technology.

Through the ages that grew closer to the present day, the Chiroptera species as a whole nearly died out when the four sisters had vide for their mother's position in the hiearchy; which had resulted in all but one, maybe two, survived. Thus, evolution had turned again for the Chiroptera. The Queen Chiroptera, for there were lesser Queens under the given titled Queens, once pregnant will bare twins that will have the same blood potenence toward their sister.

In today's society, Chiroptera have all but disappeared. There are several different "bloodlines" although each twin Queen's blood is different from their sister. In this context, bloodlines does not specifically mean the line of the individual Queen; but of her ancestorial mother's blood. The most popular theory among the scientists that have studied the remains of the few Chiroptera skeletons and other items is that there were two Queens who had taken on primitive man as Chevaliers. The following generations of Queens derive their lineage through one of these two Queens. It is actually through this bloodline does the Queen derive her lineage and her place in the grand hierarchy. The Chiroptera today look completely like humans, though their strength, hearing, and other senses are heighten due to the fact that they drink human blood.

**Battles --** Because of the strict hierarchy, there must be a battle between the twin Queens to determine who will hold the highest title within their generation. In the early evolution of the Chiroptera, it did not usually end in bloodshed; though it has happened on rare occasions. The winning female would take the title of High Empress for within her own generation, but only High Queen in the grand hierarcy. Her sisters will still retain the title of Queen, but their actual positions are determined by the following battles between their blood sisters and the other females within the generation.

For the males, the battle results are different. The battles themselves are similar in nature to their sisters, but more aggressive; yet that is all relative to whom you ask. The results of the battle between the males are to ensure their own place within the male hierarchy, which was to serve and protect the female hierarchy. This has evolved to become the duty of the Chevalier.

There have been recorded battles that have occured that did not involve a place in the hierarchy. All, if not most, of the battles had taken place between the Queens. The main cause, that the scientists could come up with, was that one Queen was protecting her children from either her twin sister, or from one of her other sisters. Due to the lack of knowledge of the Chiroptera to tell when the event occured, the scientists have been unable to tell when exactly the battles occured. But using the evolution of man and the body size, of the Queen, in comparision to the body of the human at the time, scientists had given a rough time estimate of when the Queen died.

Hierarchy:

**Queens:**

_Grand Empress --_ The highest ranked female Chiroptera in the hierarchy. She and her sister, like those who come after, fight to see who will rule over their generation's Chiroptera. If the Grand Empress dies, from a battle not involving her twin in most cases since the hierarchy had been established, then her twin will inherit the title of Grand Empress. That is if the twin had not already been killed in the battle to gain the title.

_High Empress --_ The second highest ranked female Chiroptera, it is usually the defeated twin of the Grand Empress. The High Empress is the stand-in for the Grand Empress in the event her sister is unable to attend a high event (balls, celebrations, etc) or any other even the Grand Empress would be expected at. She helps and assists her sister in duties that she (the Grand Empress) is unable to tend to.

_Grand Queen --_ Similar to the Grand Empress, but she is, by all rights and customs, the second generation High Queen of either the Grand Empress or the High Empress. She had beaten her sister(s) for the title and position. She appears at all the events of the Chiroptera society like the princess she herself believed to be. She is not far from the High Empress's side, as many Grand Queens hoped to one day take the title.

_High Queen --_ When the Chiroptera numbered in the many, this title was held by many Queen Chiroptera. Most times it had been passed down from mother to first born daughter as inheritance. This was not viewed kindly by some of the first born's sisters, as it showed favortism. A number of the sisters would attack their High Queen sister in order to gain this title. Some had won, others had lost.

_Queens --_ These are those that do not gain a title listed above. They are the run of the mill type of Queens; but each has their own personality. Within each generation, there are Queens that are higher than other Queens as well as lower. These Queens may or may not have command over the common Chiroptera, the monstrous one that were created artificially from Diva's blood.

For the hierarchy for the Chevaliers and natural born males in the Chiroptera culture, there is no written record. Though many speculate that it may be similar to the female hierarchy stated above.


End file.
